


Катализатор

by CrazyJill



Series: Антиподы [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill





	Катализатор

Я состриг волосы – настолько невыносимо жарко тут было. Кожаная куртка и тяжелые ботики так и валялись в углу, со дня моего приезда ни разу не надеванные. Это минус.  
Зато работа нашлась почти сразу. Это плюс.  
Родители и сестра с племяшками далеко, на той стороне Земли. Это минус.  
Зато в Дигби можно не скрывать, что гей. Это плюс.  
И Стив рядом. Это… Я остановился, не зная, куда точно отнести этот факт.  
Мысли текли плавленным асфальтом.  
– Хэй, Морриси! – Стив распахнул дверь в комнату. – Я забрал у девчонок резинки, ща тебе прическу соорудим.  
– Поздно, – вяло отозвался я. – Постригся.  
– Хм, радикально. – Он навис надо мной, задумчиво рассматривая. – А это мысль…  
Я вздрогнул. Когда Стив произносил эту фразу, стоило бежать куда подальше: большинство его идей приводили либо к травмпункту, либо к полицейскому участку, либо к сногсшибательному сексу. Иногда – к комбинации этих трех вариантов в разной последовательности. Но встать с кровати означало выбраться из-под струи вентилятора. Пока я взвешивал, чего мне не хочется больше (в клинике наверняка работал кондиционер), Стив сбегал в ванную комнату и вернулся с баллончиком пены для бритья, мокрым полотенцем и бутылочкой спирта, о законности происхождения которой я даже не хотел задумываться: она появилась у нас после предпоследнего визита в травму. Хотя Стив наверняка оставил вместо нее достаточную, по его мнению, сумму денег.  
– Что ты собираешься…  
С тихим шипением пена растеклась по моей груди.  
– Стив, отстань! – Я попытался отмахнуться от него и встать, но в опасной близости от моей шеи мелькнуло лезвие бритвы. – Какого хрена ты делаешь? – простонал я, впрочем, моему возгласу не хватало экспрессии: от многократного использования вопрос этот несколько поизносился.  
– Ты, Морриси, в своих зеленых холмах зарос как баран. Оттого тебе так жарко. Пора тебя акклиматизировать. – Стив уселся верхом мне на живот.  
Значит секс, а потом в травму. Или я – в травму, а он – в участок. Да, пожалуй, так будет лучше всего. И можно даже без секса. Впрочем, своей опасной бритвой Стив скоблил лицо каждое утро, и порезов я на нем не замечал.  
Лезвие прошлось по моей груди от правой ключицы к соску.  
Пришлось признать, что так действительно прохладнее. Да и вообще, было жутко приятно. Стив водил лезвием очень осторожно, почти ласково, полотенцем собирая остатки пены и сбритые волосы. В данный момент его внимание было полностью сосредоточено на мне. Учитывая, что его зачастую не хватало даже на то, чтобы рассказать анекдот до конца, это было очень лестно. У меня по коже побежали мурашки, и в груди странно ёкнуло.  
– Уже замерз, Морриси?  
– Ничуть. – Я приподнял бедра, давая ему почувствовать, насколько возбужден.  
Стив улыбнулся молча, но в глазах его явно читалось: «А это мысль», – однако я уже был не в том состоянии, чтобы боятся этой фразы.  
Закончив, он обтер полотенцем мою теперь голую грудь и медленно поцеловал ровно посередине. Я вздрогнул и опустил веки. На выбритой влажной коже все ощущалось гораздо острее: прикосновение сухих губ и влажного языка, горячих пальцев и холодного лезвия.  
Стив спускался все ниже, я не двигался.  
Он стянул с меня шорты, и я почувствовал, как пена покрывает мой пах и мошонку. Я открыл глаза. Стив криво усмехнулся и осторожно провел лезвием у правого яичка. Я судорожно выдохнул – я совершенно не боялся, что он меня порежет, и не потому, что доверял его навыкам, а потому, что мне уже было все равно, настолько меня возбуждал процесс. Пожалуй, если бы сейчас потекла кровь, мне было бы только в кайф.  
Стив работал, дюйм за дюймом плавными движениями сбривая волоски, успевая при этом ласкать мой член и яички. Я сдерживался изо всех сил, было бы жалко кончить раньше времени.  
– Перевернись, – прошептал Стив.  
Я перекатился на живот и подтянул колени к груди. Стив раздвинул мои ягодицы пальцами. Я вывернул голову, наблюдая за ним. Смотреть на то, как он облизывает губы и сосредоточенно хмурит выгоревшие брови, было не менее возбуждающе, чем наблюдать за мерным движением бритвы. Стив весь покраснел, румянец перешел даже на грудь. Похоже, ему становилось совсем невтерпеж, потому что закончил он, на мой вкус, слишком быстро, и полотенцем протер наспех.  
Я не успел возмутиться – он стремительно наклонился к моим ягодицам, и его язык прошелся по краю ануса. Я зашипел и кончил бы, если бы он не сжал мой член у основания. От того, как он ласкал меня там, кружилась голова, но хотелось чего-то еще, чего-то острого, чтобы оттенить эту сладкую одурь.  
– Можно? – тихо выдохнули его губы у моего уха, и плоская сторона бритвы прошлась по моей спине.  
Я застонал, соглашаясь. Запахло спиртом. Боль острой чертой рассекла ягодицу, я почувствовал, как кровь тонкой струйкой потекла по бедру. Зеркало бы… Жутко хотелось увидеть, но оставалось лишь представлять, как вспухает бордовыми каплями тонкий порез. Стив провел рукой по моей коже и показал мне красные пальцы. Потом медленно облизал их.  
– Еще, – попросил я.  
Он немного потянул время, пристально смотря мне в глаза и водя по ягодице тупой стороной бритвы.  
– Ты такой же как я, – заявил он, делая новый надрез на моей коже. – Просто намного лучше это скрываешь.  
Я выдохнул и уткнулся лбом в сложенные руки, закрывая глаза, чтобы острее ощутить, как лезвие погружается в тело – мне было… не больно, я просто чувствовал себя живым.  
Стив, конечно же, прав. Мы бы уже давно разбежались, если бы я не любил адреналин так же сильно, как он. Мне просто нужен катализатор.


End file.
